hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Hetalia: Axis Powers Fanterms
This is a list of common fan terms and names used in the Hetalia: Axis Powers fandom. While some may have been inspired by the canonical manga and anime, others are complete fan invention. --- Blobs Ameriblob A fan name given to a small anthropomorphic white mochi blob with glasses, drawn by Hidekaz Himaruya in a sketch. Most fanartists have added a "Nantucket hair" to the blob to make it further resemble America. Also referred to as (the) Amerimochi, or Mochimerica. Iggyblob A name for the anthropomorphic mochi blob that resembles England (Britain in the FUNimation dub), that first appeared in fanarts drawn with Ameriblob. Also known as (the) Igirimochi or Mochirisu. Other blob representations of the nations exist in fanworks, though the blobs for England and America are the most commonly depicted. Chibi Nations Most of these terms are a combination of the word Chibi (little) with part of the nation's name at the end. Chibibun A name used for the child version of Spain. Unlike most of the others, the second part of the name derives from oyabun, or "boss". Chibigari A name used for the child version of Hungary (from Hangari, the Japanese pronunciation of Hungary). She is also sometimes simply referred to as Gari, as her male counterpart is. Chibihon A name used for the child version of Japan (from Nihon, the Japanese name for their country). Chibimano/Chibiro/Chibiroma Chibimano is a fan name occasionally used for the child version of South Italy, aka Romano. Alternatively, the names Chibiro and Chibiroma are used for him, or in rarer cases, South Chibitalia. But as the young Italy brothers are never referred to as "Chibitalias" together in strip, it is usually uncommon for Romano to be referred to as one (despite being Italy too). In the anime adaptation and the third published volume, he is referred to as Chibiromano. Chibimerica/Americhibi/Komerica/Chibiusa Four fan names used for the child version of America. Chibiost A name used for the child version of Austria (from Österreich, its German name). In Studio DEEN's character design booklets, he is literally referred to by Chibiaustria. Chibipu A name used for the child version of Prussia (as a Teutonic Knight). The "pu" comes from the first syllable of Puroisen, the katakana rendering of Preußen (pronounced Preussen, the German name for Prussia). Occasionally, Japanese fans will also make a pun on the "pu" part and refer to him as Chibiwinnie (for Winnie The Pooh). Chibirisu The name used for the child version of England (from Igirisu, the Japanese name for the UK/Britain). It has actually appeared in at least one piece of artwork by Himaruya, in reference to the young England. Due to the name having "risu" (squirrel) in it, it has become somewhat of a meme to depict young England with squirrel features in fanart. Chibislav The name used for the grouping of the child versions of Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine. The second part is a shortening of Slavic. It is a name that Himaruya himself used to refer to them in a sketch that he drew of the three. Chibiswiss A name used for the child version of Switzerland (from Suisu, the Japanese pronunciation of Swiss). In Studio DEEN's model sheets, they opt for the usage of Chibiswitzerland. Koruto A name differing from the usual chibi theme, this is used to refer to Germany as a child (and not necessarily the Holy Roman Empire, whose connection to Germany is ambiguous and a source of debate). It derives from the suffix "-ko" and the first two characters for Ludwig in katakana. However, Chibiruto is also used, but not as commonly as Koruto. Fanon Names Aegyptus/Khemet Two names given to the character Ancient Egypt ("Mama Egypt") by fans, used in some fanfiction. The first derives from the name for the Roman province of Egypt, while the second comes from the Ancient Egyptian language's name for the country. 'Aisu/Ice/Jökull' Three names given to Iceland. Aisu is Japanese for "ice", Ice comes from Iceland, and Jökull mean "Glacier" in Icelandic. Bella A nickname (and alternatively a human name) used for the character of Belgium. She has also been referred to with the name BellBell, Bell, or BelBel in some parts of the Japanese fandom, most notably on the art site Pixiv. This nickname has also been used with Belarus, just much less frequently. Gilbird A fanon name given to the fluffy chick found perched on Prussia's head during the 2009 April Fool event. Due to an translation error, some fans believe that when Prussia patted Gilbird, Gilbird transformed into Latvia. Prussia is shown to have more of the chicks in a later doodle. The name 'Gilbird' derives from Prussia's human name, Gil'''bert Beilschmidt. It may be related to the fact that the bird resembles another bird callled '''Hibird in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, who sometimes sits on the head of Kyoya Hibari. The chick has retroactively appeared in the published version of Salted Salmon and the Counting Sheep CDs, which both take place during WWII. A bird used by Prussia in The War of Austrian Succession was also changed to this type of bird in the anime. Grecia/Hellas Two names used for Ancient Greece ("Mama Greece") in some fanworks. Translated, the first means "Greece". The second comes from the historical native name for the country. Kaoru A fanon name used for Hong Kong, in both the Japanese and international fandom. He is called this due to the name Kaoru meaning "fragrant"/"incense", while the name Hong Kong means "incense harbor" (or "fragrant harbor"). As Kaoru is a Japanese name and not Chinese, an alternative name used for him is Hong, a shortening of his nation name. Some artists also call him Kou. Chinese fans widely call him Horace Wang/Wong '''as well. Katyusha A fanon name coined for Ukraine, from a name for rocket artillery, a Russian term for a headband, and the derivative of a Russian girls' name, '''Yekaterina. Some fans refer to her by a full name, Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya, though as there is no canon name given to her by Himaruya, it is simply a fanon name. In Russian fandom, the most popular fanon name is Olga. Lili A nickname, and alternatively a fanon human name for the character of Liechtenstein. It derives from a shortening of her nation name, as well as that of the lily flower, which is sometimes considered to be its national flower. Mathias Køhler A fanon name for Denmark, which was mistaken by many to be an actual name given to him by Hidekaz Himaruya after someone had added it to the Hetalia TVTropes character page. It was later found to be false, as by the time Denmark was created, Himaruya had stopped giving the characters human names. Miffy, Nijntje The nickname given to Netherlands' rabbit by some fans, based off of the name of a popular Dutch rabbit character of the same name created by Dick Bruna. (in Dutch this rabbit is called: Nijntje) Prussia East Germany A fanon term and conception (so far) for post-WWII Prussia, most prevalent in fanworks where he survives the dissolution of his country and represents the eastern half of Germany (post-war). It was coined in part due to the fact that Prussia refers to his brother as "West" when the actual nation of Germany wasn't split apart until after WWII. In addition, in Cleaning Prussia-san, Germany said that he had done things by himself since before unification, implying Prussia wasn't around to assist him. In some character notes, it was also stated that Prussia lived with Russia after World War Two, working unprofitable jobs and dreaming of Italy's house, where it was warm and sunny. In this hypothetical incarnation, he is also referred to as simply GDR (German Democratic Republic) or GDR!Prussia. In canon, Prussia's exact status in the modern day is something that currently remains to be seen, though the 2009 April Fool's event on Kitayume and its related strips still listed him as Prussia. (For more, please see: Rumors and Misconceptions: Post-WWII Status) Teuton A term used to describe Prussia in his "Teutonic Knight" incarnation. Roma A fan nickname for Holy Roman Empire, taken from the Japanese rendering of his name, Shinsei Roma. It has also been used as a placeholder for his human name in fanworks. On other occasions, Ancient Rome is referred to by this, the "Roma" coming from Roma Antiqua. Gender-Swapped Names Nyotalia is a term used on Pixiv for the reverse gender counterparts of Hetalia characters. It comes from the words nyotaika (referring to male-to-female genderbends, from the word nyotai which means "girls' body") and Italia. Though the original Nyotalia characters were not meant to actually be genderbends, they are treated as such by some fans. (For more info, please see: List of Gender Bender/Sex Change) Ameriko A nickname used for the female version of America, deriving from Amerika and the suffix "-ko". The "A" is sometimes left out, leaving her as Meriko (or Merika), or the name shortened to Rika or Meri. Japanese fans have coined the name Emily Jones for her, though Western fanworks call her Amelia (possibly as a tribute to one of the most famous female "heroes", especially before and during WWII, Amelia Earhart). She can also be referred to as Nyomerika (from combining nyotai with America). Doiko/Dokuko Two names that are used to refer to the female version of Germany by, that derive from Doitsu and the suffix "-ko". The latter is a pun on the kanji for Germany (doku) as well as a pun on the term bokuko (a girl that speaks and acts like a boy). In some fanworks that use the human names, she is referred to as Luise or Aloisa. Japanese fandom uses the common version of the former name, Louise. She is also referred to as Nyoitsu, most notably on her Pixiv tag. Frani A nickname for the female design of France. She is referred to by some fans as Marianne (after the female historical personification of the same name) or Francine. However, the name given to her by Japanese fans is Françoise Bonnefoy. Igiko Igiko is the name used by Himaruya for his female design of England, that has become popular for fans to refer to her by as well. Translated, it means "Girl England". She is also occasionally referred to with the names Eiko (from Eikoku, a Japanese term for the UK) or Nyoigi (nyotaika and Igirisu combined). Igiko was given the human name Alice Kirkland by the Japanese fandom, though English fanworks sometimes refer to her as Elizabeth or Victoria. Itako A nickname for the female version of North Italy, derive from Itaria and the suffix "-ko". Though fans in the Western fandom tend to use the names Felicia or Felice for her, the Japanese fandom has given her the name Daisy Vargas. Alternatively, in a straighter "genderbend" take, Daisy is sometimes used as her middle name, with Feliciana being the first name. Kolko/Lucy/Roshiko A nickname for the female version of Russia, derived from the suffix "-ko" and "Kol" (from Russia's chant Kolkolkol'', ''in reference to the kolkhoz.'' ''Japanese fandom has given her the human name Anya Braginskaya, although some western works refer to her as Ivanna. In Chinese fandom, she is nicknamed Lucy. Also sometimes referred to as "Roshiko", deriving from Roshia and the suffix "-ko". Gary/Mangary A nickname used for the male version of Hungary. The Japanese fans of the series tend to refer to him as simply Gary or Gari, a shortened form of his nation name, or by the name Daniel Héderváry. Maria A name used for a fanon female version of Prussia. Her full name was given on Pixiv as Gilbert Maria Beilschmidt (or Maria Gilbert Beilschmidt), with "Maria" originating from St. Maria Order (short for Order of the Teutonic Knights of St. Mary's Hospital in Jerusalem). Nene A nickname used for the female China, from nee-chan (older sister) and a reverse of a nickname used for her male counterpart (Nini, from nii-chan, older brother). Though Yao is a unisex name, the human name used for her in Japanese fanworks is Wang Chun-Yan. Nichiko/Nihoko Two names used by some of the Japanese fandom for the female Japan, from Nihon (or the kanji nichi) and the suffix "-ko". Though Kiku is also a unisex name, fans that refer to her by a human name tend to use Sakura to differentiate her from her male counterpart. This name is widely in use in the Japanese fandom, and can be seen in Pixiv tags referencing her (Honda Sakura, Sakura Honda in Western order). Nyosutoria From nyotaika/nyotalia and Osutoria (Austria), used for fanon female versions of Austria. Nyotabun From nyotaika mixed with oyabun ("boss"), a nickname for female Spain. Due to the confusion between his surname and whether "Fernandez" or "Hernandez" would be the correct intended one by Himaruya, two fan-official names were devised for this female version in Japanese fandom: *'Isabel Fernandez Carriedo' *'Carmen Hernandez Carriedo' Rihi-kun/Stein-kun Two nicknames for the genderswapped Liechtenstein. The first comes from Rihiten (the shortening of his name in katakana) and the suffix "-kun", while the second comes from "-stein" and "-kun". His human name in the Japanese fandom is alternatively Herr Noah Stein or Noah Zwingli. Romana The name used for the female version of Romano, who appeared in two official sketches. She is referred to with the human name Lavinia by some fans, though others will call her Lovina or Maria. In the Japanese fandom, the name Katarina Vargas (also rendered as Katherina, Catharina, Caterina, Catalina) is usually used for her. Lovina (or Rovina) Vargas is also occasionally seen, when she is interpreted as Romano actually having changed into a girl. In the official original sketch of her, Himaruya mistakenly used the filename "Romania", leading to brief confusion over whether the design was of female Romano or a Romania. Canako A nickname used for the female version of Canada, deriving from Canada and the suffix "-ko". Some people have also referred to her as Maddie, or Madeline (partly as a reference to the book Madeline, which takes place in France). She can also be referred to as Nyonada, from combining nyotai with Canada. Nicknames Black Feli A term/nickname for a darker-themed version of Italy, when shown in more serious-themed fanworks. Occasionally called Mafiatalia, depending on the level of darkness/seriousness. In fanart tags, the "Black" prefix is usually added to a character's name for art portraying them in a more dark light, or as a yandere. On Pixiv, such tags as "Black Matthew" (Canada), "Black Kiku" (Japan depicted in his original black uniform and as psychotic), "Black Boss" (Spain) also exist. Bo-kun A nickname that first originated on a Pixiv tag (勃くん Bo-kun) for the obscure character Bulgaria. It seems to also be a pun of the term "Balkan", a nation group which the actual Bulgaria is classified under. Breneri A nickname for Switzerland, originating from a strip where Japan imagines what he would be like as a pretty girl in the Alps. However, the correct spelling would actually be Vreneli (from the folk song of the same name), though due to problems in translating the name to Japanese and back, "Breneri" is the more common usage. Denmark Anko A nickname for Denmark. It's generally used by Norway, with "anko" being followed by uzai (うざい), which translates as "annoying anko". It first appeared in Denmark's trading card profile, in a quote by Norway. Anko is a reference to Denmark's proclaiming of himself as the "big brother" of the Nordics in his strip appearance; it is a dialect of northern Japan for 'older brother.' Anko ''can also mean 'red bean paste' in some languages, though it would be unknown why Norway would be calling Denmark a food item, so the most logical reason would be the one above. Makkun (Mark-kun) Another nickname for Denmark. It is based off the Japanese pronunciation for Denmark (''Denmaaku) plus -kun. :Denmark -> Denmaaku -> Denmaakun -> Maakun, or Mark-kun England Iggy A nickname for England, first coined in the Japanese fandom from the Japanese word for the UK, Igirisu. It was also used in canon a few times, most notably in the strip titled Iggy-Iggy Annoyance. Iggybrows Another nickname for England, as well as a term used to describe the thick eyebrows of both England and Sealand. Australia and Hong Kong also have thick eyebrows, and according to notes by Himaruya, England's brothers (Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland) have them as well. Ireland is also said to have thick eyebrows, though theirs are even thicker and have a "different feel" to them. Germany Kuchen Fairy A nickname for Germany, due to his secret love for baking cakes. The name took on a more literal meaning when fanart began to appear of Germany as a fairy (in SD form or not), often pictured with cake. (Note: "Kuchen" means cake in German.) Luffie Another nickname for Germany, derived from his human name "Ludwig". Legolas A nickname used jokingly for the character of Germania, due to his apparent resemblance of the Lord Of The Rings character. Niholoid A version of Japan that appeared in an advertisement on Prussia's blog, in the April Fools' 2009 event on Kitayume. He is a parody of the voice synthesizer program Vocaloid and can only sing traditional songs. He quickly became a meme, and has appeared in various fanart on Pixiv and other places. It has also become somewhat of a meme to depict the other Hetalia characters as Vocaloids, though Japan remains the most popular. Norway Norge/Noreg A nickname used for Norway by fans. Norge is how one writes Norway in Norwegian Bokmål, and Noreg being in Norwegian Nynorsk. Noru(-kun) Another nickname used for Norway by fans from the short version of Norway (Noruweii) and adding -kun. Prussia Fubin A nickname for Prussia, from the Japanese word for "pitiful". Gilbo A fan nickname for Gilbert Beilschmidt (aka Prussia). On sites like Pixiv, he is also referred to by fans and in fanart tags as GilGil. Pooh Another nickname for Prussia, which comes from the first syllable of Puroisen. This name is often seen in the Japanese fandom (most notably 2ch), in which he is sometimes referred to as Winnie as well, as a pun on Winnie The Pooh. Sesel A nickname used for Seychelles, derived from the name for the island (Sesel) in the Seychelles Creole language. Sobi A nickname for Russia, derived from the Japanese pronounciation of Soviet Union. Taiwan Meimei A nickname (and occasionally a fanon human name) used for Taiwan, from the Chinese word for "little sister". On occasion, she is also simply referred to with Mei, which means "plum blossom" in Chinese, which is considered to be its national flower. Wanwan This comes from the kanji character "Wan" in Taiwan. A name coined for the Taiwan character, by Taiwanese fans of the series. Also widely used by Japanese fans. She is also referred to with the name Wan-chan. Q-San A nickname for Cuba. Pairing/Grouping Terms ''Note: Due to the excessive adding of Pixiv taglist terms to this list and article, it is advised that you use caution when editing or adding to it. Please consult the external link to the taglist for Pixiv usage if you wish to know all the tags for the site.'' (For more info on the pairings below, please see: List of Axis Powers Hetalia Pairings) Americacest/Americest A term used to describe the incestual fanon pairing of both Canada and US, and the fanworks relating to it. Axis Terms These terms may be used as alternate for the Axis Powers term, or used for pairings of the characters involved: *'JIG': A term made up of the first letters of Japan, Italy, and Germany, also used to denote a threesome pairing or love triangle with the three characters in slash fanfiction and art. *'Roberto': The historical Italian name for the actual Axis Powers, also used by some parts of fandom. It combines the first syllables of Rome, Berlin, and Tokyo. Austria Pairings *'Dönertorte' (Austria/Turkey or Turkey/Austria) *'Edelweiss' (Austria/Switzerland): Based off of how both of their national flowers is Edelweiss. *'Water and Oil Pair' (Austria/Prussia): Based off of how water and oil don't mix, much like how these two characters cannot get along. *'Wurstorte' (Austria/Germany): A combination of 'wurst' and 'torte' (German for cake) Canada Pairings *'AmeCan'/'CanAme' (America/Canada or Canada/America): See Americest. *'AsaMatt'/'Maple Tea' (England/Canada) *'Cubanada/CuCan' (Cuba/Canada) *'Franada'/'FranCan' (France/Canada) *'PruCan'/'Pranada' (Prussia/Canada) *'CanaRuss' (Canada/Russia) A merging of their names. Usually indicates Canada as the top and Russia as the bottom in sexual content. *'Swiss Maple Beer '( Switzerland/Canada/Prussia) England (UK) Pairings *'Angel Team/AsaFeli' (England/Italy): Used due to the fact that both have appeared as angels at different points: A drunken England appeared in a strip as the Britannia Angel with magic powers, while Italy has appeared as an angel in Noto-sama 5 and in a chibi illustration. *'AsaKiku' (England/Japan): Comes from the first few syllables of England's human name (Arthur, or "Asa") in Japanese and Japan's human first name (Kiku). *'JOKER' or USUK (America/England, often noted as US/UK): The first comes from the the first syllables of their human surnames, "Jones" (for "jo") and "Kirkland" (for "ker"). The second is a combination of the short terms of their full nation names. *'AsaSey'/'Tsundere Federation' (England/Seychelles) *'Entente Cordiale/FrUK '(France/England) The first one comes from the official treaty between France and England in 1902 meaning "Cordial Agreement", the second one derrives from the first letters in France and a combination of England's full nation name *'HKUK/UKHK' (Hong Kong/England) Derived from the abbrevations of Hong Kong and England's full nation name. France Pairings *'Bearded Brothers' (France/Turkey) *'Élysée Pair' (France/Germany): Derived from the Élysée Treaty, which marked the reconciliation between the two countries and the forming of a new alliance. *'Franada/FranCan' (France/Canada): Because France acted as Canada's parent for some period of time. *'FrUK/Frangleterre '(France/UK, aka England) General Trio/Grouping Terms *'Asian Trio' (China, Japan, and Korea): Since China, Japan, and Korea are all from Asia, this term is used when they are put together. This term sometimes may be used to describe them as a pairing or brothers. *'Awesome Trio' (America, Prussia, and Denmark): A term based on how these three characters often praise themselves as amazing. *'Bad Brothers' (England, Denmark, and Prussia): Also referred to as the "pitiful brothers", "pitiful trio", "FBN" or the "fail brothers", because of their failure at being older brothers and their tendency to drink a lot of alcohol. (FBN originated from the japanese word for pitiful, Fubin, with the vowels removed.) *'Bad Boss Trio' (Germany, Russia, and China): A grouping that comes from the fact that Hitler, Stalin, and Mao had killed the most people under their rule. A rare and controversial grouping. *'Bad Friends Trio' (France, Prussia, and Spain): A popular term derived from their appearance in the War of Austrian Succession as allies. They have also alternatively been referred to as the Bad Touch Trio, Bad Business Trio, Badass Trio, Bad Company Trio 'or the '''FAG Trio '(because of their human names: 'F'rancis 'A'ntonio 'G'ilbert) *'''Dread Trio (Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia): Used for the fact that these three are often depicted as full of dread and trembling (which the alternative name "Trembling Trio" is derived from as well). In fandoms, sometimes known as the "Baltic Threesome." *'FACE' (France, America, Canada, and England): The name derives from the first letter of each nation, though "CAFE" is also sometimes used. *'Frying Pangle' (Austria, Hungary, and Prussia): A term used to describe a love triangle for these three, or a simple grouping. It comes from the words frying pan and triangle. Frying pan comes from the fact that Hungary always hits Prussia with frying pan because of Austria. *'Germancest' (Germany, Prussia, sometimes others): Describes the incestual fanon pairing of both Germany and Prussia, and the fanworks relating to it. However, in rarer instances, this can also include characters such as Austria, Holy Roman Empire, and other Germanic characters. *'German Potato Sandwich' (Germany, Austria, and Prussia): Used to refer to a grouping of these three. North Italy is alternatively substituted for Austria. *'Hanatama Family' (Sweden, Finland, and Sealand): A nickname for this grouping, though rarely in romantic situations. Usually used to describe the three as a family, and derived from Hanatamago's name. *'Honda's Bodyguards' (Japan, Greece, and Turkey): Used for these three, due to the fact that both characters of Greece and Turkey are connected to Japan. *'House of Habsburg' (Austria, Hungary, and Spain): The name is based off the historical House of Habsburg, which included these countries. The alternative spelling Hapsburg is also used. *'House of Savoy' (France, North and South Italy, and Spain): Based off the historical House Of Savoy, which included all or parts of these countries. *'Kievan Rus Family' (Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine) *'Kirkland Family' (America, England, Canada, Sealand, and Hong Kong): A term used to describe these characters as a sort of family, as England once had control over them as colonies (while Sealand was a former military fort created by England). The group can also include Australia, as well as England's older brothers (who are part of the UK with him). *'Ottoman Family' (Hungary, Greece, and Turkey): Stems from the fact that both Greece and Hungary were under the control of Turkey (as the Ottoman Empire) for a period of time in their lives. The grouping can also include Bulgaria. *'Tomato Gang/Tomato Trio' (Spain, South Italy/Romano, and Belgium): Though it usually refers to these three characters, Netherlands and Cuba are sometimes included due to having also been under Spanish rule. North Italy is also sometimes substituted for Belgium. *'Blond Trio '(America, France and England) Gertalia/GerIta A portmanteau of Germany and Italia (Italy), used for the pairing Germany/Italy. Giripan A term used for the pairing of Greece/Japan. Group Urals A term used to describe Estonia and Finland, both romantically and friendship-wise. The term originated on Pixiv (ウラル組) and seems to refer to the fact that they both speak an Uralic language instead of Indo-European. Hungary Pairings *'Friendship Day' (Poland/Hungary): Referring to the 23rd of March, which is the official Polish-Hungarian/Hungarian-Polish friendship day in both countries, commemorating the over a thousand year old friendship between the two countries. This friendship thus far has not been mentioned in the actual manga, other than Hungary greeting Poland as "Po-chan" in a strip and a brief reference in their volume 3 profiles. Italycest / Itacest / Italiacest A term used to describe the incestual fanon pairing of both North and South Italy, and the fanworks relating to it. In the Japanese fandom, the term Curly Brothers (くるん兄弟 Kurun Kyoudai '') is sometimes used to refer to the pairing, most notably as a tag on ''Pixiv. They are also referred to jokingly as the Macaroni Brothers, based off of a name that England called them in the strip Can't Escape From Italy. (South) Korea Pairings *'Kimchi Burger' (America/Korea) Also referred to as AmerKo. *'KoHo' (Korea/Hong Kong) *'Kimchi Bun' (Korea/China) *'Kimchi Bowl '(Korea/Japan) LietPol/PoLiet A term used for the pairing of Lithuania/Poland, based off of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. LitBel A term used for the pairing of Lithuania/Belarus, based off of the historical name for the short union between the two nations (Litbel). Nordic Pairings/Groupings *'DenNor/NorDen' (Denmark/Norway) *'DenIce '(Denmark/Iceland) *'NorIce' (Norway/Iceland): Onii-chan Shock is also used to refer to it by in Japanese fandom. *'Nordic Five': Used to refer to the five Nordic characters as a group. *'SweDen/SuDen/DenSu/DeSu' (Sweden/Denmark, or Denmark/Sweden): The "su" comes from the Japanese spelling of Sweden, and the second term is often used as a pun on the word desu. *'SuFin' (Sweden/Finland) Prussia Pairings *'(P)Russia/RusPrus/pRussia' (Prussia/Russia). Sometimes referred to as "Snow Rabbit" due to Prussia's coloring and Russia living in a cold climate. Can also be seen referred to as "Komradeship". *'PruHun' (Prussia/Hungary). *'PruCan/Pranada' (Prussia/Canada) *'Prumano' (Prussia/Romano) *'Prustria/PrusAus' (Prussia/Austria) *'Prutalia/PruIta' (Prussia/North Italy) *'PrusPol '(Prussia/Poland) *'Swiss Maple Beer '( Switzerland/Canada/Prussia) Romano (South Italy) Pairings *'Spero/Sparo/Spamano/Spomano/Spam' (Spain/Romano) *'RomaBell/Henchmen Duo' (Romano/Belgium) *'USLov/AmAno' (America/Romano) *'RomAnce' (France/Romano) *'Germano/GerSita/GerRom '(Germany/Romano) *'Prumano/PruRoma '(Prussia/Romano) Russia Pairings/Groupings *'Rochu/Ruchi' (Russia/China). The "Ro" and "Chu" in the first refer to their names in Japanese (Roshia and Chuugoku). It is sometimes jokingly referred to as "YaoI", from their human names Yao and I'van. " Yaoi is also a term to refer to same-sex male pairings. *'RussLiet (Russia/Lithuania). Sometimes referred to as "Russet" from Russia and Liet, and the shade of red (indicating blood and a darker tone to the pairing). "Sunflower Love" can be used as an indicator for a lighter take on the pairing. *'RusFin '(Russia/Finland) *'RusCan' (Russia/Canada). An alternate combined version of their names for the Russia/Canada pairing, with Russia as the dominant partner. *'RusAme '(Russia/America). Also referred to as "Cold War" pairing. *'RusLat '(Russia/Latvia). A name sometimes given by the fandom to refer to this pairing. Spain Pairings *'Spero/Sparo/Spamano/Spomano/Spam' (Spain/Romano) *'SpaBell/Orange Waffle' (Spain/Belgium) *'Nanban Trade' (Spain/Japan) the name is based in how called the Japanese as their first trade relations with European nations (Spain and Portugal in particular). The Original Thirteen A term used to describe the first Thirteen states. External Links *(In)complete Pixiv taglist For tags and terms that can be found on Pixiv. Category:Fanon